The Power of Love
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Akila has another dream of the ancient past. This time with a certain Scorpion King in it. What will happen when strange men show up looking for her and a bracelet? What's worse? Ardeth is their leader.


I finally have an idea for the sequel and here it is! I hope you like it! It starts in the past as a dream. And I've never seen the scorpion king movies so sorry if anything is wrong or if anyone is ooc.

Disclaimer: I only own Akila.

_~Dream Start~_

_I opened my eyes to find myself back in ancient Egypt. Before Imhotep and I killed Seti. I rose from bed noticing it was sun rise. I blinked the grogginess out of my eyes and stood up. I realized I was naked so I quickly dressed._

_When I finished a maid came in. "My lady, the pharaoh requests your company in the thrown room as soon as you have awoken." she said after bowing._

"_Alright. I'll be there in a couple minutes." I replied and she left. I ate an apple from the fruit bowl on a table by the bath. Then walked out of the room. _

_Five minutes later I arrived in the thrown room and Seti had sentenced a peasant to death for unknown reasons. 'Poor man.' I thought. I put a blank face on when I reached Seti. I kneeled before him. "Your highness." I said. _

"_Rise my love. There is no need for formalities." he said standing and walking over to me as I stood. I resisted flinching when he called me his love. _

"_Why have you requested my presence?" I asked curiously._

"_If you are to be my queen you must learn to act like one and learn to make the right decisions in court." he replied guiding me to the thrown beside his. We sat and he waved for the next person to come in._

_All through out the day we were sorting problems, sentencing criminals to death, hiring maids, etc. Though near sunset when we were about to retire for dinner the guards came running in. Two guards were holding a struggling man while two others were holding an unconscious sunburnt man that had cuts, bruises, and insect bites all over him._

"_What is it now?" Seti asked aggravated._

"_My pharaoh. We found this wanted criminal, Arpid, harboring this man." A guard said gesturing to the struggling man then to the injured one. I was worried. The man that was hurt wasn't moving. _

"_Well then throw them in the dungeons. They obviously deserve it." Seti said waving them away._

"_No!" I shouted running over to the injured one. Everyone turned to me in surprise. "Can't you see this man is hurt and Arpid was only trying to help him? Lay him down! Get some medical help!" I commanded. My orders were obeyed. _

"_Why do you help him? He's nothing but a pesky criminal?" Seti asked outrage. I turned to him. _

"_Never judge a book by it's cover." was all I said before I followed the medics to the medic ward to help them heal this man._

_An hour later the man was cleaned and bandaged. All we had to do was wait for him to awaken. I heard steps behind me and turned. Imhotep stood there looking at me with concern._

"_I had to see if you were alright." he said coming to my side._

"_I'm fine. I'm just worried about this guy. He hasn't awoken yet." I replied. _

"_Why are you so concerned?" he asked after saying a short prayer. Silence followed._

"_I don't know. Instinct I suppose." I replied shrugging. Before he could reply we heard a groan from the man. He began to stir and flicker his eyes open. They looked around the room before shooting to me as I spoke._

"_How are you feeling?" I asked. He tried to speak but it came out raspy. I got the cup of water from beside his bed and let him drink from it. _

"_Where am I?" he asked in a raspy voice._

"_Cairo, Egypt. The pharaoh's palace. What happened to you?" I replied._

"_I don't remember. I could of sworn I died though. I thought I was looking at Isis herself when I saw you." he said but I could tell he was hiding something. I chuckled._

"_Will you go get a healer?" I asked Imhotep who stopped glaring at the man and nodded at me before walking away. I turned back to the man, who was still staring at me, and smiled. "What is your name?" I asked._

"_Mathayus. Yours?" he replied._

"_Akila." I said. Then Imhotep returned with the healer. _

"_I'll take care of him my lady. You go get rest." he said._

"_Thank you." I said before getting up. "Get some rest. I shall see you in the morning." I told Mathayus before walking out with Imhotep. _

_Once we were out of ear range Imhotep spoke, "I don't trust him." he said staring ahead as we walked._

"_I do admit there is something weird about him. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, love." I said. He got a look of deep though on his face as we continued._

_After a little while we arrived at Seti and I's bedroom. I turned to Imhotep. "You get some rest too. Thank you for being there with me." I whispered. I would of kissed his cheek were it not for the guards outside the door. I nodded to them and walked quietly into the room. They shut the doors behind me. _

_I changed into a silk white nightgown before climbing into bed next to Seti as quietly as I could. I turned my back to him and fell asleep._

_I awoke the next morning alone in bed. Judging by the sun's position it was around noon. I stood up and took off my gown to take a bath. When that was done I dried and changed into my white and gold dress before walking out._

_I walked to the feasting room and ate a quick breakfast before making a fruit bowl for Mathayus. I walked to the medical wing but didn't find him there. So I went to the thrown room to ask Seti._

_When I arrived I found Mathayus in there talking to Seti. I walked up to them holding the fruit bowl in my arms. Seti noticed me. I got on one knee bowing my head before standing up._

"_You've finally awakened my love. You must have been awfully tired." Seti said walking over and kissing my cheek. I nodded and looked at Mathayus who was staring at the fruit bowl. I held it out to him._

"_I thought you'd be hungry." I said smiling as he took it nodding his head as thanks before he began eating. _

"_Mathayus here tells me he remembers being attacked by Emperor Memnon from our enemy lands." Seti told me._ _My eyebrows rose._

"_Is that so?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head knowing of Memnon's cruelness. He visited the palace once and was very rude and cocky when he did. Even to go so far as to try to kidnap maids, me, our best healer and steal gold._

_I shook my head in disgust. "Once Mathayus is healed he and I shall go on a business trip there and speak with him." Seti said._

"_Without an army? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked. Mentally jumping for joy hoping Seti would get assassinated. _

"_Don't fear my love. I shall bring my best guards." he replied. "For now why don't you get to your classes. I shall see you later. For now I must discuss things with Mathayus." he said. I nodded. I bowed my head to both of them before walking out on my way to 'queen' classes. _

_All day I spent time studying, learning, and walking around the palace. When night came dinner was held. Mathayus staring at me the whole time and trying to keep a conversation with me while Imhotep glared at him from the other end of the table._

_Once dinner was finished everyone retired to there room. Imhotep looked at me and scratched his ear. Signaling my to meet him in our garden tonight._ _I itched my eye in response. Letting him know I would._

_Though that night Seti wanted to make love. I let him before waiting for him to fall asleep. Once he did I climbed out of bed quietly and dressed. I snuck past the sleeping guards shutting the door quietly. I walked quietly through the palace making sure no one saw me. Not knowing Mathayus was following my every step._

_Once I reached the gardens I pulled aside the palm tree branch and stepped onto the path. A minute later Mathayus followed but remained quiet and hidden. I walked over to the bench where Imhotep was waiting. _

"_I'm so sorry I'm late my love. Seti wouldn't fall asleep as earlier as I hoped." I said walking up to him. He glared at the ground. I took his face in my hands. "Soon we will be together, I can feel it. When he goes on the business trip they will in no doubt kill him. And you will be the new pharaoh." I said kissing him. He kissed me back leading me to lay on the bench._

_Mathayus smirked before walking off. After Imhotep and I were done we went back to our rooms and slept. The next day was uneventful. I spent most of my time with Nefertiri. Then dinner came and passed. We all went to bed. Throughout the night I couldn't sleep. Feeling as though something were about to happen._

_I got up and snuck out walking around the palace in the moonlight. I was so deep in though I didn't realize Mathayus was behind me. "What is the soon to be queen doing out of her bed?" he asked. I gasped turning around. I put a hand to my chest letting out a sigh of relief._

"_Mathayus you scared me. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk." I replied after catching my breath. He nodded and began to walk slowly closer. There was a glint in his eye._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked suspicious. He smirked. _

"_Only that the pharaoh's queen is sleeping with his most trusted priest." he said casually. Still getting closer. I gasped and began backing up._

"_How do you know?" I asked glaring._

"_I followed you last night. To that secret garden of yours. I wonder what the pharaoh would do if he found out what was going on." he said with a fake thoughtful look. I soon backed into a wall. He stopped inches from me._

"_Please don't tell. I love him." I whispered looking down. _

"_Who?"_

"_Imhotep." I replied. He scoffed._

"_Why? He's nothing but a priest. Why go for someone like him?" he asked putting a hand under my chin bring my face close to his. "When you can have someone like me?" he finished. Before he could kiss me a loud smack rang out as I slapped him. He clenched his jaw in pain._

_I quickly walked away seeing torch light from guards approaching. I hurried to my room getting back in bed. Crying myself to sleep. Glad to know that Seti and Mathayus were leaving the next day. Not knowing that Mathayus would tell Seti of Imhotep and I's secret causing Seti to come back early but not before leaving Mathayus in the desert to die for saying such things. Unfortunately for Seti. Those secret were true. Imhotep suffered the Hom Dai while I was sent to the future with no memory._

_~End Dream~_

_~8 years after the first movie~_

I woke up gasping in a sweat. It seemed to be noon and I was alone in bed. I put a hand to my head closing my eyes and rubbing my temples while catching my breath.

I looked at myself in the mirror next to Imhotep's and I's bed. "Yepp. Something bad is definitely going to happen. Soon." I said to myself shaking my head.

R&R please! Pictures are on my profile. And sorry if anyone is ooc but I've _never _seen 'the scorpion king' before. Sorry!


End file.
